


The Skirt is Short on Purpose

by MadBiscuitLady



Series: Drabbles/Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBiscuitLady/pseuds/MadBiscuitLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bertholdt agreed to go to a live showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show with Reiner, he didn't realize it would involve costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt is Short on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr writing prompt.

“I don’t know if I can do this…” Bertholdt sat on the edge of their bed, half dressed, hands clasped in his lap.

“Aww come on Bertl, don’t chicken out on me now.”

“But, it’s just…well…I feel…”

“It’s a rite of passage man, everyone dresses up for these things, you won’t be the only one. Now put this on.”

He tossed a god awful garish sequined number next to Bertholdt. It looked as if someone had taken Dorothy’s ruby slippers and made a…he held up the garment. Actually, just what the hell was this thing anyway?

“Relax, I won’t force you to wear heels, that takes practice.” He began lacing the front of his black, lacy bustier in the mirror.

“Where did you get all this stuff anyway?”

“The dumpster behind the Hot Topic.” 

Bertholdt looked momentarily horrified.

“I’m just messing with you. I have my ways.” He answered over his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

“Reiner…”

“Would you be upset if I said I secretly did drag shows?”

“No, just surprised I guess? You always tell me everything, but I feel like I’m completely in the dark right now.”

“Well, you can rest easy, I haven’t been moonlighting on Ru Paul’s Drag Race, but I have been in a couple of these shows.”

“What, like really?”

“Yeah, I was Rocky Horror. In case that wasn’t obvious.”

“Oh. Oh my god…” Ok that, that was actually a pretty damn good mental image…Reiner with glistening skin and those shorts…

“I’ll wear it for you one night. If you want me to.” He grinned yanking Bertholdt out of his sudden reverie.

Bertholdt flushed, suddenly it was very hot in their room.

Reiner leaned in, “But you have to get dressed babe.” He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning back to the mirror to begin lining his eyes.

Bertholdt sighed and began pulling on the stockings, the bustier was not fun, Reiner ended up having to lace it for him. The horrifying red sequined garment turned out to be a skirt that left just about nothing to the imagination. Why did he have to be so damn tall?

“You look good Bertl.” Reiner grinned. “Really. We’ll be the best dressed for sure, well, as long as Levi and Erwin don’t show us up.” He frowned, “Bastards…”

Bertholdt tugged at the skirt, trying to make it stay at as respectable a length as he could manage, which wasn’t much. “I wish this was longer or that I was shorter…or both…”

“The skirt is short on purpose. Now sit your hot ass down so I can do your makeup.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay, I honestly haven’t seen Rocky Horror in years, so I had to refresh my memory, but it was the first thing that popped into my head when I read the line. 
> 
> I think Reiner would be perfectly comfortable with himself and exudes confidence, so he’d have no qualms about any of this, but Bertholdt is very self conscious and needs encouragement before he tries something out of his comfort zone.
> 
> I think I tagged this appropriately? Let me know if I missed something!


End file.
